


#017 Todo el día...

by StWalker



Series: 501 Drabbles [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StWalker/pseuds/StWalker





	#017 Todo el día...

A Derek le encanta besar a su antes novio, ahora esposo, todas las mañanas. Justo después del desayuno y justo antes de que este parta al trabajo. Le encanta saborear la balanceada mezcla de un poco de enjuague bucal, Aderral, café, huevos revueltos, un poco de mermelada, y el sabor propio de Stiles. 

A veces son solo un par de arrumacos, uno o dos besos. En otras ocasiones Stiles llega ligeramente retrasado al trabajo, o puede que ambos se queden duros todo el día…


End file.
